


i wanted to be your tomorrow, so i lived through today

by adoreu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Friendship, Not a ship fic, Platonic Relationships, fucking weirdos get out of here, not angst, tommy gets sad, tubbo comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreu/pseuds/adoreu
Summary: Tommy struggles to find the meaning of continuing to fight war, and wonders if the server is better off without him. Tubbo comes to the rescue, assuring him that’s not the case at all.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 264





	i wanted to be your tomorrow, so i lived through today

Tommy hops off his minecart, hearing the rustle of the rails as Tubbo also rolls in. Tommy exhales a deep breath, sauntering inside his newly built holiday home. Contrary to everyone else, Tommy thought he did a decent job on the house. He was no builder, so he was actually satisfied of his mini project.

It was a nice change of pace from all the discord on the server, and to just build in tranquil away from all the chaos. 

While Tubbo crooned Henry in the background, Tommy rummaged through his Enderchest, marveling over his diamond blocks, weapons, and remaining discs. Looking at the discs fills a bittersweet hole in his heart. He has many, but not the ones he cherishes the most. He picks a random disc, opening the door towards his balcony and walking to the seats. 

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy calls, sliding his finger into the hole of the CD. He revolves it around, waiting for the brunette to reply. 

Tubbo peeks his head through Tommy’s balcony door, “Yeah?”

“C’mere for a sec.” Tommy gestures. “Sit.”

“Uh, am I in trouble?” Tubbo asks skeptically, deciding to lay down on the far end of the chair.

“No, why do you always assume I’ve come to ridicule you?”

Tubbo shrugs, “Dunno. Just a hunch.”

Tommy cackles lowly again, sitting leisurely on the seats. His skin crawls at winds that susurrate through the forest, a trail of goosebumps prickling beneath his uniform. The mist of the ocean leave specks of moisture on his face, keeping him awake from slumber. 

“You’re being awfully quiet tonight.” Tubbo comments, who sat silently beside him. Their head rested beside Tommy’s thighs, as their back occupies most of the free space on the bench, looking above into the navy blue beyond. 

He hadn’t even noticed he barely talked. Tommy’s chest deflates, flopping the L’Manberg cap off his head, setting it down on his lap, “I just need a breather. Today was.. a lot.”

Tommy doesn’t exactly know how everything started, it just did in a blink of an eye. What started as a trip back from his holiday home, turned into a calamity of haste trades, scams, and another lump of disappointment. Tubbo did manage to salvage Dream’s overpowered sword, but Tommy still doesn’t know if that’s enough leverage to crack the green bastard’s stubbornness. 

“Are you still upset that you hit Dream with that minecart?” Tubbo asked. 

Tommy scoffs lightly, “Not necessarily, I mean it was kinda satisfying, but I also did accidentally start another mini war.”

“Yeah you do seem to attract war a lot, Tommy.” Tubbo quips, kicking his feet up out of boredom. 

“Oh shut up you moron,” Tommy remarks. “You attract a lot of idiocy.”

“Is that why I’m friends with you?” Tubbo snorts at his own joke, the rumble of his laughter buzzing against Tommy.

Tommy rolls his eyes, “God you’re such an idiot, it wasn’t even that funny.”

“I’d like to think I’m a funny guy.”

A laugh rumbles in Tommy’s mouth, smiling vaguely. 

“Are you alright? Somethings on your mind, I can feel it.” Tubbo asks. His laughter felt faint, and was disconnected from the conversation. 

Tommy shakes his head dismissively, “No, no, it’s.. it’s nothing. Just.. we were so close to getting them, man,” he sighs dejectedly into his palm, “So close.”

“Ah. The discs.” Tubbo responds understandably. 

“Of course I mean the discs,” Tommy whines, “It’s just.. as each day passes we lose a day we could’ve gotten them back. It fucking sucks.”

“What’s with you today?” Tubbo questions, turning his head slightly towards the blonde. It was foreign hearing such dismal words come out from Tommy, his typical liveliness was nonexistent. 

Tubbo’s heart gradually sinks, “You’re usually unaffected by this.” 

“I am, aren’t I?” Tommy huffs. His eyes become voided, no vitality in them. Almost like he was losing desire for his discs, “I guess I’m just.. getting tired.” 

Tubbo frowns, looking towards the blonde. His eyes were a vacant ocean, and his face was indecipherable. That concerned him, because if Tubbo couldn’t decode what Tommy was feeling, something was off. 

“Tired?” Tubbo echoes impotently. 

Tommy nods subtly, “I’m tired of always going back and forth, making messy deals left and right, having to watch my back on every path I walk — doesn’t it get old?” 

Tubbo silently thinks it over, “Yeah, I.. I guess it does.” 

Tommy props his arm on his thigh, letting his head rest on his palm. His eyes steer towards the towers protruding out of the floor of the Earth. His gaze then lingers towards L’Manberg, walls stacked of black stone with a string of smoke from a single fire. 

A thought ignites in Tommy’s mind. “You think if we had surrendered, and L’Manberg were to disband, we could’ve slowly reconciled and go back to normal? Or did gaining independence set us apart even further?”

Tubbo sulks, slightly unnerved by the idea, “Tommy..”

Now oblivious to Tubbo, Tommy continues to ramble on, “When did this server become such a hellhole? Why did I decided to live here, and why did I decide to stay? What if I never get my discs back? The only things I truly care about in this damn server. One’s in the hands of an unhinged green bastard and the other is stuck with a stubborn prick who barely joined. The one thing that’s keeping me grounded, and I don’t even have it. It’s — it’s literally impossible.”

Tommy crashes against the seat, his gaze weighing towards the ocean. He studies it longingly, before he says in a complete mumble, “This life, it’s impossible.”

“You wouldn’t have saved L’Manberg with that attitude, Tommy.”

Tommy sits up, looking doubtfully at Tubbo, “What?”

“What I mean is,” Tubbo then sits up from his comfortable position, setting their back to the seat. His stare secured itself towards the blonde, “If you thought that way back then, L’Manberg would’ve never gotten their independence. You can’t give up now, like you said, we were so close, so that just means we were closer than were yesterday.”

“You’re just going to let Dream win? You can’t do that, you gotta let him know that _the_ Tommyinnit beat him, that you finally outsmarted him. You already know what war is like, Tommy. If you successfully saved L’Manberg, a whole nation, I’m certain you can save two discs.”

Tommy could almost smile, he could feel the muscles in his face barely creasing. “I don’t know Tubbo, after today getting them back seems more like a fantasy than a reality.”

“And say, you do get them back, what happens then?”

Tommy’s lips purse in, thinking intently. “Honestly Tubbo I.. I haven’t got a clue. Maybe live a little. Maybe at that point Dream will realize there’s more to life than chasing after music discs that belong to a sixteen year old. Just relax until Dream comes running back with leverage, or until I have to save L’Manberg.. again.”

Wordless, Tubbo slumps back into his seat. His lips fidget, trying to muster up a response, however Tommy beat them to it. 

“Tubbo I don’t — I don’t even remember a time where I’ve felt happy without those disks. It’s all about war — and, and getting revenge and — “ 

Tommy cuts himself off, feeling his temper rise. “You know what, maybe you’re right, Tubbo.”

Tubbo’s brows knit in, “About what?”

“I’m a magnet for war, aren’t I? The second I joined this server, everything went to shit. Maybe if I hadn’t joined, Wilbur could’ve possibly made amends with Dream, everyone could get along and no one would side with each other. But instead we get this stupid war, whilst being stuck in a server that we can’t even escape.”

“Tommy, your the backbone of this server. You made it what it is. If you weren’t here, then.. well, honestly I have no clue where I would be. My life would be very boring.”

“Your life would have less wars and fights.”

“But at least we do it together, right?” Tubbo asks, a timid smile creeping along his lips. Tommy remains silent. Tubbo’s mouth then melts into a frown, “Hey, listen, my life would suck without you. If you weren’t my friend you wouldn’t have introduced me to L’Manberg and the people inside, who I consider close allies now, friends. I’m happy. Really.”

Tommy takes a glimpse at him, surveying them to figure out if Tubbo really meant it. 

After a moment, Tommy unsurely grins, “You really mean that Tubbo?”

Tubbo’s grin reaches his eyes, as he shakes Tommy’s shoulders playfully, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Tommy forced a smile down, “You’re a real annoying prick, you know that?”

“ _And_ he’s back, yay.” Tubbo remarks with a heavy dose of sarcasm. He wouldn’t go to admit it, but he feels insanely relieved that Tommy insulted them. 

Tommy scoffs, “I think you’re getting way too used to me insulting you, Tubbo.”

Tubbo plainly shrugs, “I rather have the Tommy that insults me than no Tommy at all.”

Tommy cackles again, wheezing between his words. His face lights up a little, the weight of his inner conflicts slowly lifting off his shoulders, “Alright, that’s — I think that’s enough deep talk for tonight. We’re getting.. getting a little too sentimental. You’re starting to talk like Wilbur.”

“Eh, I guess it rubbed on me.”

“That’s a terrifying thought,” teases Tommy. 

“Well should I talk like you then?”

Tommy’s heads teeters, “Nah, I think the world is good enough with one Tommyinnit.”

His eyes linger towards the sunset, or the one about to set. Orange paints the water as well as the rippling waves, as the sun decorates the sky with the warm hue meeting the blue. The ball of light is almost engulfed by the sea, leaving the server in a cloak of dark blue. 

It was getting late, and Tommy knows he can’t idle and listen to music forever. The world will continue with him, whether he likes it or not. 

“Lets go home, Tubbo.”

Tubbo scowls, “We are home, though.”

Tommy squints at him, “I meant my other home — you know what, let’s just.. lets just stay here for a little longer.”

Honestly, Tommy wasn’t looking forward to returning to his base. He could stop by L’Manberg, but he doubts Wilbur and the others would be there. It would just be him and Tubbo, not that Tubbo is a problem, but L’Manberg was a place of unity, it felt empty if only two members were there. 

Tommy grimaces at the thought, looking towards the brunette hoping he could see past his negative thoughts. A small revelation passed through his mind. 

“You know what? You’re right Tubbo. This is our home, and even though it kinda sucks, it’s all we have, it’s all we’re ever gonna get. But at least we have each other, and that’s all we need.”

Tommy hasn’t felt this peace in ages. Free of bloodshed, violence, unchained from all these responsibilities and war. Just the unperturbed sound of the crackling music disc droning in the background, sitting next to his best friend without a care in the world. 

It’s moments like these where Tommy wishes these moments never ended. 

But when it eventually ends, he’ll have his friends to conquer the world with, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad i just wanted to write something nice about tommy and tubbo after the stream where tommy ran over dream with the minecart LOL anyways idk what this is but take it (im also trying to drown out the weirdass pedo fics bc that’s disgusting ^__^)


End file.
